Nello
by Miss Rena
Summary: Mello jamàs pensò que Near podrìa verse tan bien... con un hijo suyo! Ahora tiene que lidiar con la irritante pero innegable realidad. De ninguna forma se resignarà a ese nombre! OneShot M-preg ?


**Hyo~~**

Esta vez traigo un fic DN pero MelloxNear. Lo tenia terminado hace mucho, pero pulì un par de cositas màs : D. No tuve la inspiraciòn de mi musa y asì q tuve q terminarlo a las obligadas *-* ademas, quedò algo larguito xDDD como me gusta!

Al fic!

_[Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a su respectivo autor, en este caso a dos artistas. Yo solo los amoldo en esta delirante historia]_

* * *

**Nello**

* * *

.  
En uno de sus desvaríos, uno de los tantos que recordaba. Era un imposible continuar con la dominación del arte intelectual y perspicaz sin tener entre sus manos la mayor motivación que recorría su paladar.

Era capaz de detener al mundo entero si no conseguía preservar la suave y adictiva textura que sólo el chocolate impregnaba en su ser al momento de derretirse en su boca.

Cuando pensaba en lo mucho que L perdía, al concentrarse en una vasta cantidad de dulces para reabastecer los niveles de glucosa desgastados a diario, y no conformarse con el rey. Más que rey, emperador de las golosinas como lo era el chocolate. Lo hacía encabronar, no sólo por no escucharlo sino porque también debía pensar en otra persona.

Near.

Ese personaje que también ocupaba espacio y aire dentro de Wammy House. Supo como salir a la luz y ganarse poco a poco con destreza la confianza de L y Watari. Irritaba a Mello cada vez que rechazaba sus chocolates y mucho más cuando le negaba su participación en el juego de rompecabezas. Excusándose rotundamente que sólo era para un jugador.

Así es como debía ser, un juego donde él único que terminaba con la cabeza rota era Mello, que sentía estallar sus sienes al verlo tan solitario e incapaz de poder entablar una conversación. Porque para el albino, resultaba más divertido enredar sus dedos en su cabello que escuchar al rubio empalagoso.

Éste sólo tenía la impresión de que el futuro profesional más próximo de Near era el de ser estilista o peluquero.

Se rindió de una buena vez y se armó de otra amistad en el hogar. Matt era un excelente compañero a la hora de armar tretas y bromas al resto de los chicos, y sobre todo cuando escondían los juegos unipersonales del más joven.

Pero a pesar de todo el tiempo que habían compartido juntos, en su mente aún seguía rondando la idea sobre aquel momento en el que esa solitaria persona reconociese su intención de compañerismo.

Se golpeaba una y otra vez. Pensar en forma egoísta era su naturaleza. Ser presuntuoso y mantenerse firme con lo que detestaba era algo que nunca iba a cambiar. Al igual que su preocupación por alguien que no fuera él.

La siguiente ocasión que nombró a Near, se trató únicamente para la elección del sucesor de L y su pronta despedida. Allí fue donde por primera vez, el albino lo miraba como más que otro dado o juguete favorito. Deshizo ese semblante vacío de interés y habló con Mello, proponiéndole trabajar juntos.

La satisfacción en la sonrisa del rubio jamás apareció. En vez de ello, le mostró un gesto de repudio, acompañada de una mueca de superioridad. Admitió que amaba tanto los retos como los chocolates, al mostrarle la espalda a esa oferta. Era tiempo de definir cuan ancha era la línea de capacidad que los separaba, y lo mucho que Mello llevaba por delante.

No vaciló en absoluto, y cuando Matt decidió acompañarlo bajo visto bueno, ambos se marcharon rumbo a la meta final de encontrar a Kira.

Pese a toda situación, noches desvelado y aquellos días en los que sentía el sabor derretido del chocolate al despertar. Siempre entre las sombras de sus sueños o en las espumosas nubes que se dibujaba en los momentos en los que ya no sabía que pensar, aparecía Near. Enredando sus cabellos y armando algún castillo de dados a su alrededor.  
Al principio, fue difícil para el rubio volver a dormir. Que apareciese el albino en sus sueños únicamente le recordaba las pistas que todavía no resolvía y comenzaba a volverse paranoico con la sola idea de ser superado por una especie de algodón andante.

Los meses perdidos habían sido demasiados. Debía poner manos a la obra bajo cualquier costo.

- Matt, dime lo que has podido averiguar hasta ahora –

Hace poco el moreno había comenzado a fumar, y eso le desagradaba a la hora de mezclarse con el perfume del cacao. Si no fueran amigos antiguos, ya lo habría mandado a volar.

- Lo de siempre. Nada nuevo – Los dientes de Mello hicieron como un pequeño rechinido que al alcanzar los oídos del moreno, lo obligaron a apagar su cigarrillo. La única noticia que tenía para darle no le caería nada bien, si quería llamar la atención de su querido compañero, mejor tomar precauciones. – Pero – pausó – creo que hay alguien que quiere dártelas personalmente.

Matt era lo suficientemente inteligente para no desafiar las reglas de Mello. No se aventuraría a desobedecerlas. Con cuidado le detalló el casual encuentro con un sujeto y la entrega de un sobre dirigido a él. No fue necesario contar el resto de la historia, porque apenas le extendió su mano, el papel fue arrebatado de sus dedos.

Viéndola a trasluz, rompió uno de los bordes e inmediatamente dejó caer en su palma derecha el contenido. Unas cuatro piezas de cartón se estamparon sobre la mesa del computador. Matt había regresado al sillón más alejado para fumar tranquilo y mantenerse al margen de lo que él ya había adivinado.

Near.

- Maldito… - Literalmente destrozando entre sus dientes lo que restaba de la tableta de chocolate, descubrió el mensaje del rompecabezas. Cada esquina del cuadrado reunía silabas para unir de 16 formas posibles, y del reverso otras 16 más. Pensar no fue necesario. Pero le fastidiaba que la firma personal de Near sea tan evidente. Que le recordase cuanto amaba los juegos de puzzles y ganarle de antemano, punzando donde más lo enojaba. Su orgullo.

- ¿Y bien? – Piernas extendidas y de brazos cruzados, colgando un cigarrillo en sus labios - ¿Qué harás? – Soltó el humo de una vez y se volteó para mirarlo.

- "Si quieres ganarle a Kira, entonces debemos hacerlo juntos. Tus pistas y las mías" – Leyéndole cada esquina correcta, suspiró dejando desvanecer el pensamiento de que eso realmente lo afectaba. Apagó el computador y se fue a su habitación, sin responder a nada. Se tumbó sobre la cama e imaginó que el albino ya conocía su respuesta. Aunque fuese para robarle las pistas o para negociar con él. Estaba seguro que debían encontrarse.

"Ninguno puede ser L, pero si trabajamos juntos podemos compararnos con él"

Pensando en el detective moreno con el que había tenido apuestas golosas en el hogar y la última línea del recuadro, volvió a dormirse. Quizás Near también extrañaba aquellos tiempos.

*****

No pasó el resto de la semana y ya se encontraba frente a la puerta del hotel menos lujoso de todo Japón. El viernes habían pronosticado un día soleado, pero al parecer desde el alba Mello confiaba que la tormenta estaba próxima. Después de ese tiempo, volvía a encontrarse con esa persona que lo movía a superarse a mil revoluciones por minuto.

Las pistas no habían sido fáciles, así que no estaba dispuesto a cederlas a la primer propuesta.

Subió la vista hasta encontrar la mini cámara bien escondida detrás de una esquina y bajándose las gafas negras hasta el puente de la nariz, miró con fiereza antes de que su compañero motociclista lo desconectara de una maniobra rápida.

- Es él – Atento a la puerta y sin poder despegar la vista de los cabellos rubios de su futuro colega en el caso Kira, ordenó a la mujer a su lado que fuera a abrirle. Sin queja alguna, su asistente obedeció, alertando con un movimiento de cabeza a las otras dos personas que se retiraran junto a ella.

Un cosquilleo en el estómago del Near le advirtió que pronto las ansias de verlo otra vez se apagarían. No lo tenía suficiente claro, pero tenía cierta seguridad que no sólo se debía a las pistas que el rubio intentaría quitarle de los labios.

Aplastó el muñequito de goma que se asimilaba a Mello y en tantas ocasiones lo había destensado de momentos complicados. La puerta negra terminó de rechinar en un tono agudo, cerrándose una vez que los pasos de una sola persona se detuvieron a unos metros. Finalmente los ojos oscuros del albino se centraron en la personificación humana del personaje que sostenía en sus dedos.

Instantáneamente su gesto característico apareció en el, su mano izquierda se pegó a una de sus ondulaciones en el cabello blanco y se enredó en este.

- Te estaba esperando Mello.-

- Sí - Casi sentía escupir desde su garganta su nombre, pero se resistió a hacerlo. – Mejor vamos al grano – Sabía que no tenía mucho que decir, la razón de que ambos volviesen a verse las caras no era otra que resolver aquel crimen que se había llevado la vida de L.

Eso era más importante que cualquier comportamiento mezquino o soberbio.

Era su mayor recompensa y venganza.

Y sería lo único que no los forzaría a trabajar en equipo.

El legado de L ahora estaba en sus manos. No habría querido que su trabajo entero y el haberse mostrado ante su asesino fueran en vano. De ellos valía que su esencia permaneciese por mucho tiempo a su lado.

*

En las evaluaciones psicológicas que le tomaba cada semestre, el gran detective sacaba conclusiones que siempre terminaban por desfavorecer al rubio. Dentro del orfanato había odiado a todo aquel que le dijese lo que tenía y lo que no tenía que hacer. Mas con L, era todo lo contrario. A pesar de que armaba gestos de disgusto cuando le corregía sus fallas y gruñía al no poder quitarle los chocolates que el moreno siempre traía consigo muy a propósito. Se avergonzaba un poco al entender la conclusión acertada que L le daba.

Sus sentimientos siempre interferían con él.

Mojar la cabeza antes de cada caso o pegarse una buena ducha fría. Le había servido a controlar sus nervios y alejar cualquier sentimiento egoísta. Lo mejor antes de cualquier caso es ser neutro y no dejarse llevar por ninguna emoción, sea negativa o positiva.

Por más reto que se tratase, tener a Near de aliado no debía significar para nada una desventaja.

Rescribía su anotación mental, diciéndose a si mismo que eso no era una tregua en la competencia. Sólo una trampa para cubrir sus verdaderas intenciones. Tomar los datos fáciles para encastrarlos con los suyos y dar información falsa al pobre de Near, torciendo su camino hacia la solución del crimen.

Así debía ser. Aunque estuvieran bajo el mismo techo. Los puños triunfadores del rubio presionarían con un placer dulce el cuello de Kira, descargando su furia de no ser nombrado por los labios de L como el legítimo sucesor.

*****

A la semana se puso a disposición del grupo de investigación a Matt como la mano derecha. Near y Mello habían acordado por primera vez resistir el máximo la persuasión del otro para obtener sus posible hipótesis sobre el culpable.

Mello había intentado de mil formas diferentes entrar a todas y cada una de las computadoras con las que operaba el gran líder del SPK. Sin conseguir el más mínimo rastro de fotos, escritos y registros de homicidios que no tuviera él por sentado.

A su parecer, si quería que las cosas avanzasen de una buena vez, las riendas del asunto debían estar bajo sus directivas. Hasta su competencia sabía que lo único que hacían era jugar a 'trabajar en equipo' mientas solos por su cuenta y a la espalda del otro tomaban decisiones, que finalmente los llevaba al mismo resultado.

- Debemos ser uno, no aparentar serlo. –

La rabia de Mello destellaba en sus ojos como siempre que vigilaba a Near, todo lo que retozaba en la punta de su lengua y jamás admitiría, terminaba por soltarlo el otro muchacho. ¡Maldito el día que había decidido aceptar su propuesta! Le sobraban las ganas de echarlo a volar o masacrarlo bajo una montaña de dados gigantes, y apostaba que aunque tardara mil años, las pistas por las que atravesaba esa tortura se conservaban en la mente del albino.

- Bien – tamborileó los dedos intentando por sobremanera pensar en una bañera llena de chocolate, algo que lo tranquilizara. – Entonces comienza por buscar un nombre.

- ¿Nombre? – el más joven subió los pies a su enorme sillón como L solía hacerlo y envolvió un mechón en su dedo – M y N.

Los abultados mofletes que terminaron de escupir una risa, hicieron que al fin Mello descargará algo del estrés que lo agobiaba. – ¡Debes estar bromeando! ¡Quién diría que el gran Near podría pensar en un nombre tan estúpido como ese! – Giró su silla completamente hacia su indeseado compañero y frunciendo el seño se levantó – Me voy a bañar.

.

Cuando cayó la noche, en el horario que comenzaba nuevo día, Mello se levantó un poco más fresco después de una reparadora ducha. Pensó en un mejor plan que estar sentado y prefirió moverse por el mundo subterráneo, allí donde las únicas reglas que se imponían eran del más astuto. Según él, no todo se conseguía del modo correcto. Si lo bueno no viene a ti, lo malo debe traerlo del pescuezo.

Halló cosas interesantes, cosas que se murmuraban y no salían a la luz. De entre todas esas habladurías rescató un par y ofreció por su cuenta a algunos hombres poderosos que trabajasen para él a cambio de una gratificante recompensa. Salió victorioso cuando la tarde se perdía con el sol. Paseó por varias calles sin dirección, y terminó por detenerse frente a una plaza.

Sentía escasos recuerdos volver a él. Su infancia no había sido la más feliz que cualquier chico podía tener, pero a su manera la había aprovechado. Se imaginaba que uno de los pequeños chicos en el tobogán podría ser su reflejo, divirtiéndose con los demás niños del hogar. Seguro dentro de todos esos infantes él sería muy parecido a ese que ponía arena en los materiales del resto, impidiéndoles jugar y divirtiéndose más al destruir las cosas junto a otros niños. "Qué cruel"

En ese momento se quitó las gafas, viendo más atentamente al chico que se parecía a él.

"Que crueldad". Las personas no eran las que comenzaban naturalmente por ser crueles, el mundo era quien cruelmente los afligía y los obligaba a actuar de cierta forma. Mientras miraba a las madres de aquellos niños, reprendiendo a unos y consolando a otros, saludándose ambas con una sonrisa hipócrita en los labios y excusándose insulsamente con aquella frase de 'Los niños son así".

¿Pero hasta donde podía llegar esa mentira? Probablemente sus padres eran crueles y les enseñaban que la única forma de hacerse respetar por el otro era mediante la indiferencia y la fría crueldad. Así es como llegaban a la madurez, aprendiendo esa única mentira y llevándose al resto del mundo bajo esa amenaza, tratando de devolvérsela de mil formas diferentes.

Esperó unos minutos más, intentando no pensar demasiado en nada, cuando su mirada azul oscura se posó distraídamente en lo que hacía su versión infantil. A unos metros de él, encorvada y haciendo un castillo de arena con escasos elementos, una niña de pelo tan rubio que parecía blanquecino se aislaba de los demás. Pareciendo enternecer al otro niño malhumorado, quien muy cerca de ella tomó una ramita de árbol y le dibujo amablemente una puerta y unas ventanas. La niña se quedó estática sin decir nada e ignoró ese gesto, desconociendo lo mucho que significaba viniendo de alguien como el pequeño. Éste al no recibir lo que imaginaba pateó la construcción y espero ahí hasta oír el llanto de la niña cuando menos. Pero en vez de eso, ella volvió a su labor.

Los desgarradores llantos que repentinamente precipitaron en las orejas de Mello, lo hicieron dar un brinco y buscar a la diminuta persona que producía ese ensordecedor sonido. A unos centímetros suyos, un bebé se retorcía en su carrito. No había madre alguna a su vista y su paciencia estaba llegando a su fin, necesitaba con urgencia taparle los pulmones que obstruían hasta sus propios pensamientos. Tocó sus bolsillos rápidamente, a sabiendas de que no encontraría juguetes… pero sí caramelos. Así que ni bien halló una paleta de chocolate, se lo encajó en los labios, rogando internamente que con eso bastara.

Pronto la madre del bebé llorón llegó al banco de la plaza donde también estaba el rubio. Al descubrir que los llantos habían cesado se calmó. Cortésmente agradeció al chico a su lado, porque no había nadie más que pudiera haberle dado ese chocolate que también degustaba el joven en sus labios, a pesar de que éste fuera en forma de tableta.

- Eres un tramposo – bufó la mujer, hablando como si pretendiera que lo entendiese. - Con lo que te gusta la plaza… Nello.-

- ¿Nello? – Casi se atora comiendo chocolate en su intento de preguntar porqué rayos llevaba un nombre tan ridículo.

- Su padre se lo puso antes de fallecer. Es extraño así que me gusta – la mujer sonrío y llamó al otro infante que tenía bajo su cuidado. – Además parece gustarle también a su hermana. – Lentamente la niña de rizos como nieve se aproximó al carrito, sonriendo y repitiendo el mismo nombre.- Nello, Nello, dulce Nello.

.

Más de veinticuatro horas fuera del recinto, hicieron que al llegar Matt se asustara de verlo como un fantasma entrando a altas horas de la noche.

Near seguía sin inmutarse frente a la pantalla del monitor y cuando vio entrar a Mello lo único que preguntó fue si había tenido suerte buscando a Kira. Sabiendo que la respuesta era demasiado obvia.

- Hoy trabajaré hasta tarde – El semblante del rubio estaba relajado, lo suficiente para dejar pasar cualquier comentario retador. Tampoco tenía ganas de competir. Tan sólo quería poner de nuevo en funcionamiento su cabeza, y que mejor que revisar los archivos en los que podría habérsele pasado un detalle clave.

En medio de la noche, los ronquidos de Matt parecían más fuertes por el eco que se reproducía sobre las páginas abiertas de un libro que se apoyaban en su rostro. Era el único sonido que molestaba a sus odios hasta que a eso se le unió un chirrido tenue. Near estaba sentado a su lado, apoyando sus brazos en una rodilla y mirando a su compañero – No puedo dormir ¿Esta bien si te acompaño?

Las explicaciones estaban de sobra, y la pregunta no necesitaba el permiso de nadie. Aún así, sentía que debía responder. – Has lo que quieras.

- Si -. Se encogió un poco más y volvió a su labor. Tomó varios papeles de registros cronológicamente ubicados y con datos de fuentes corroboradas. Near estaba seguro que muy poco lo separaba de su vínculo con Kira. Se suponía que Mello era la pieza faltante en su rompecabezas, pero en vez de ello parecía ser un recuadro sin encajar. Era innegable que la tensión en si mismo se había visto reducida. Aunque no pareciera, se sentía más liviano y con un porcentaje más amplio de motivación. Probablemente eso se debía a que las movidas en el tablero de su contrincante estaban bajo su perspectiva.

Al dar la vuelta en el último informe, sin alcanzarlo a evitar, una fotografía se deslizó hasta el suelo. Una cabellera rubia y de rostro más joven lucía muy bien en ella. Lo había olvidado por completo, debía haber guardado esa impresión en uno de sus cajones privados, esconderlo dentro de sus millones de puzzles y que nadie jamás lo viera.

- Uhm…- Los destellantes ojos de Mello frente al computador se afilaron más en el trozo de papel. Near se veía notablemente inquieto por rescatarlo lo más antes posible y a pesar que a cualquier ojo se viera tranquilo e inamovible, los dedos finos del albino encubrieron ese objeto trasformándolo en algo menos importante, como lo era el origami. Con tantos papeles por desechar, la necesidad lo llevó a utilizar esa técnica a modo de distracción.

Un dado, o una especie de cuadrado mal formado al parecer de Mello.

Éste, dejó pasar el tiempo simulando no tomar como relevante aquel detalle, pero después de un tiempo en silencio, su restringida paciencia pasó a un peor plano. ¡Simplemente no podía pensar con claridad si el aspirante a peluquero jugaba constantemente con ese remedo de cubo!

- No entiendo algo sobre este video. Tiene la fecha mal puesta y me parece que no coincide con lo que lleva el registro. – Comiendo su último chocolate en barra y de aspecto distraído, armó una treta rápida. Near se acercó dejando el dado de lado. Fue entonces el momento de arrastrar su brazo hasta sostener entre la punta de sus yemas aquel papel. El albino no pareció notarlo, porque tenía la idea claramente justificada de que Mello jamás se había interesado en sus cosas.

Sin embargo, su expresión no fue de sorpresa al buscar entre sus papeles el origami que había fabricado hasta que hubo una risita desprevenida de Mello al intentar descifrar lo que tenía en sus manos.

- Esto es muy japonés. Supongo que si lo desarmo podré entender los pliegues y volverlo a hacer. – Gran error. Bajo ninguna circunstancia Near podía dejar que su compañero supiera lo que en realidad daba estructura a ese pedazo de arte. No era para exasperarse pero si el rubio lograba su cometido, seguramente comenzaría a armar conjeturas vergonzosas y preguntas por su tenencia. ¡O peor! Lo más lógico, conociendo su carácter, sería que se ofendiese e inmediatamente saldría por la puerta haciéndola añicos.

Sin pronunciar palabra, bajó sus piernas del asiento y se trepó al sillón más cómodo del rubio. - ¿Qué…? – Mello no entendía ese comportamiento pero lo que si pudo pensar con rapidez fue la apreciación que le tenía el albino. Alcanzando deprisa la obstrucción a su cometido.

Levantó su mano lo más alto que pudo y con una mano frenó el cuerpo de Near encima suyo. Tenía las piernas casi temblando a causa del joven que colocaba sus rodillas en los espacios vacíos del sillón y cada vez se arrimaba más y más.

Por primera vez descubrió el perfume que cubría su cuello y lo pálida que tenía la piel entre su camisa blanca. Un pensamiento impuro atravesó su cerebro y la rabia se tiñó en sus mejillas. ¿Qué de divertido podría tener dejar un par de chupetones justo en la yugular?

- ¡¿Qué haces?! – No había forma de quitar esas ideas raras si primero no lo quitaba a él. Presionó su pecho y lo obligo a alejarse, volviendo a repetir la pregunta.

- ¿No está claro? – Odiaba que contestara con otra pregunta – Trato de quitarte lo que no es tuyo.-

Suficiente. Era demasiado para él controlar su fuerza de voluntad cuando el níveo rostro de Near gesticulaba esas palabras tan cerca de su rostro. Sus labios parecían más rosados de cerca y su pelo relucía más sedoso al tacto. Fue así como las discusiones mentales de Mello comenzaron. Lo odiaba rotundamente y sí ahora estaba junto a él era porque se había prometido a toda costa encontrar al culpable de la muerte de L, incluso dejando de lado su competitividad. Pero le resultaba imposible frenar el sentimiento de atracción que muy a su pesar parecía tener escondido en el fondo hacia el albino en ese instante.

- ¿Por qué te importa tanto? – Difícilmente podía hablar con la mano de Near luchando con la suya. – Es sólo un papel…

Sus ojos brillaron con un reflejo plateado ante Mello, al parecer para él era la primera vez que se dejaba llevar por una emoción. Se quedó mirando la cara con el seño fruncido del rubio y le habló casi avergonzado de su conducta – Es mío.

"Como un niño" Terminó de pensar aquella línea y en aquel lapso de distracción, no notó cuando subían completamente unas piernas a su sillón, dando un ultimo impulso antes de un sonido agudo le advirtiera que el peso se había sobrepasado.

Una sonrisa triunfante de Near, un sentimiento de sorpresa y el toque suave sobre su boca, fue lo único que recordó antes de caer hacia un dolor punzante y retumbante…

***

La mañana estaba demasiado brillante para su gusto, además de esa luz lo suficientemente blanca como para obligarlo a despertar. Lo primero que notó fue unas ventanas amplias y deslumbrantes dentro su habitación. Todo aparentaba estar tranquilo y un poco silencioso.

Hasta que un llanto desfiguró la escena calma.

"El golpe de ayer y ese llanto me deben haber afectado demasiado" Pensó mientras se sobaba la nuca y volvía a acomodarse con los brazos extendidos sobre la mullida cama.

- Ouch. – No sólo había escuchado una voz conocida, sino que palpaba un bulto en forma de torso a su lado. – Buenos días para ti también. – Frente a él, la visión de una espalda totalmente desnuda y torneada se vestía con una camisa más larga y blanca. El rubio atontado no sabía que lo impresionaba más, si el hecho de tener a un chico de cabellos blancos y de voz conocida al lado, o pensar que Near (admitido sin duda) estaba para comérselo en ese mismo instante. – Buen día… Mello.

Aún sus ojos desorbitaban con todo lo que no podía asimilar. Pero el albino parecía ser él que menos entendía. Antes de que pudiera saludarlo, por lo general siempre tenía al rubio encima suyo y lo obligaba a olvidarse de que siquiera tenían a alguien más para cuidar.

Se aventuró a besarlo y esperar que su amante diera signos de vida. – Mhh… - soltó un pequeños suspiro y la mirada atontada de Mello por fin reaccionó, dejando la preocupación de lado. Las ganas que tenía de corresponderle sucumbieron de una vez. Se pegó a sus labios y cuando unas manos lo tomaron por la nuca se deleitó de sobremanera al saborear la lengua de su compañero. Si hubiera sabido que resultaba así de satisfactorio, lo hubiera intentado hace más de cuatro años.

- Buaaaaaaaaaaaa…- un llanto los interrumpió. Justo cuando la situación parecía subir de nivel. Las manos calidas de Near se habían colado bajo las sabanas y habían provocado un escalofrío agradable para el rubio, pero inmediatamente se detuvieron al escuchar ese sonido. Molesto lo regañó - ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estaba despierto? - Lo dejó otra vez confundido y se alejó sin vestir nada en la parte de abajo. – Ya voy…

¡No sabía como diablos coordinar los pensamientos! Se suponía que él era el mejor detective del mundo, después de L claro. Pero tenía la mente más en blanco que los cabellos de quien lo acababa de besar y manosear.

- ¿Qué diablos…? – Se sentó de un salto y al menos se alivió de que tuviera las piernas cubiertas. Logró pensar otra vez mientras investigaba si en el ropero tenía cosas decentes para vestir. Al parecer estaba en una dimensión desconocida. Esa era la única explicación coherente en la que podía pensar. Donde además, vivía bajo el mismo techo (por demás estaba decir que en la misma cama) que su ahora, adorado y devorable Near. Y al parecer un infante también se cobijaba junto a ellos.

"¡Momento!" Su piel comenzó a ponerse de gallina y como si tuviera un resfriado, estornudó varias veces. Sonaba a como si fuera una familia feliz de tres integrantes: La mama, el papá y el… ¿hijo? La risa que se desencajó de sus labios y se escuchó por toda la casa como una carcajada exagerada, fue la gota que rebasó sus nervios. – Imposible… - Las ganas de reír se habían transformado en un grito delirante.

- ¿Qué sucede… estas bien? – Apoyado desde el alfeizar de la puerta, Near y un bulto pequeño que parecía tener un pompón blanco en la cabeza y un biberón entre las manitos, lo miraban preocupado – Papi está raro… - Entre miradas enternecedoras tocó sus diminutos dedos y le acarició la cabecita.

Los ojos de Mello se hicieron un par de puntos y el sudor frió que acompañaba al poema que tenía en la cara, se mostraban como si acabara de salírsele el alma.

- Mello… - Una expresión que hace mucho que no dibujaba, apareció en su rostro. Seriedad.

Afortunadamente antes de que pudiera preguntárselo, el timbre de la casa salvó al rubio de ser hostigado hasta saber la verdad. Bajo cualquier tortura. – Ten, tengo que vestirme y abrir rápido. No creí que llegarían tan temprano.

El color volvió a sus mejillas y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta del niño que posaba en sus brazos y aún sostenía el biberón muy tranquilo. Después de pasar tiempo anonadado analizando rasgos que marcaran su paternidad, no le fue difícil hallar el matiz azul apenas abrió los ojitos. Estaba casi seguro que nadie más había mirado en la profundidad de sus ojos y había notado ese azul marino intenso como el abismo del universo.

Lo acunó un poco más en sus brazos y aún aturdido por las cosas que pasaban, con timidez tomó el biberón del bebé ayudándolo. Éste sólo se mostró molesto y le frunció el seño para que lo dejase tranquilo. Para Mello aquello representaba prueba suficiente sobre su origen.

A pesar de que tuviera el cabello esponjado como el de una oveja, su mirada sin duda provenía de herencia suya.

- Mello, baja por favor. – Un grito desde el salón principal lo desconcentró y no tuvo más opción que bajar con el niño en brazo, no sin antes vestirse más apropiadamente. – Tenemos invitados. – Near sonrió.

- Bien… - El tiempo se detuvo. Sentía como si le hubieran robado la capacidad de hablar. – y-o…

Una broma.

¡Jodidamente eso debía ser una broma!

Porque no cabía en su compleja mente lo que tenía frente a sus narices. Nada más y nada menos que L, el gran detective que continuaba siendo su inspiración, se encontraba vistiendo lo de siempre y lo miraba muy sonriente. Con los ojos puestos en el pequeño bulto de sabanas celestes. Caminó de a poco al rubio y se detuvo para echarle un vistazo a lo que había dentro de la envoltura, al igual que lo hacía con un caramelo.

- Es muy lindo. – Curvó más su sonrisa y felicitó a Mello. – Buen trabajo.

A modo de cámara lenta, tan despacio como fue posible, el cuerpo del rubio se veía aislado en un fondo negro. Donde la escena se empequeñecía a cada segundo y al final él resultaba ser un fantasma viviendo la vida de alguien más.

Con millones de cosas sin responder.

¿Cómo quién diablos acompañaba a L? ¿O por qué un detective de alto calibre como lo era él, perdía el tiempo visitando a una familia? ¿Y qué demonios significaba todo eso? ¡No podían ser una familia! ¡Jamás había planeado casarse y mucho menos tener un hijo! De hecho, si al menos tuviera algo de coherencia esa situación, no sería Near su esposa (o esposo) y era rotundamente imposible que engendraran descendencia.

- Ven aquí, que ya esta servido el desayuno. – Near le pasó una mano por el rostro, llamando su atención al tiempo que con algo de preocupación le quitaba al niño de las manos. – Trae los budines de chocolate, ¿quieres?

Todavía en la piel de un zombi, automáticamente supo de donde sacar los panecillos y se sentó a acompañar a los dos sujetos que tenía por invitados. Estaba seguro que la cara del acompañante de L ya la había visto, pero no recordaba dónde exactamente.

- Light-kun… Tengamos un bebé también.- Las piernas del moreno estaban más juntas que de costumbre y se mostraba muy a gusto molestando a su (aclarada) pareja.

- No podemos… te lo dije. – Se veía considerablemente molesto por esa pregunta. Estaba fastidiado de responder lo mismo a sus insinuaciones en público. – Somos hombres.

- ¡Entonces por qué! – Renegaba de no encontrar respuestas a sus problemas. Pero no tenía más remedio que callarse y seguir escuchando el dialogo.

- Como los envidio… - Los profundos ojos negros se mostraron apenados y con un deje de brusquedad – Al fin y al cabo, si no pasaba esto creo que ni yo hubiera creído que Near era mujer.

- Uhm… - La taza del aludido apenas se movió, ayudo al niño a eructar y lo volvió a sostener en brazos. – Hoy en día esta de moda la adopción. Tal vez podrían probar. Después de todo, viven juntos. – sorbió su taza de nuevo.

- ¡Es cierto! – Mirando al castaño a su lado, la mano del detective se subió hasta sentarse casi encima suyo. Lo besó en plena mesa y se puso cariñoso ante todos. – Además así no tendremos que abstenernos del sexo, juju. – Volvió su visión a la madre de la casa. - ¡Near eres un genio!

- ¡Gracias…! - Light frunció el seño mirando al albino, del mismo modo que Mello lo hizo cuando nombró la palabra 'genio' al no referirse a él. – Apuesto que te ha dejado sin cabellos el crío ¿verdad?

¡Y el rubio seguía sin entender que diantres y rediantres sucedía en ese universo alterno en honor a la ridiculez!

Vale, hasta en ocasiones a sus oídos la voz del más joven se le había confundido con una femenina. Pero que de eso pasase a ser una mujer completa, era absurdo. ¡¿Y para colmo no tenía senos o no?! Con la cabeza a punto de estallar, bajo la mesa no le quedo otra que pellizcarse lo más fuerte posible e incansablemente, con el objetivo de despertar de esa terrible pesadilla o al menos infringirse dolor y que alguien fuera de ese universo notara el sufrimiento por el que pasaba.

- Mello, has estado muy callado. ¿No tienes nada que decir? – La cabeza ladeada del moreno rápidamente supo que algo no estaba yendo bien. – Háblanos del caso. Quizás Light y yo podamos ayudarte – engulló otro budín y sorbió un poco más de café.

- Dejalo L, ha estado así desde la mañana – La aburrida cara de Near no tenía intención de averiguar que pasaba. Mello era de las personas que demostraba escasamente sus verdaderos propósitos. A lo largo de la convivencia le había costado entender que cuando Mello decía 'No' en realidad era 'Si', y que cuando se enojaba sólo lo hacía para recibir más de su cariño. Era muy cambiante, y daba gracias que él era el único que podía lidiar con su humor.

.  
La tarde se pasó más deprisa de lo que esperaba. Después de una platica bastante larga y densa sobre cuestiones del trabajo, en el que el albino también estaba preocupado, el ambiente se había vuelto más ameno y aunque odiaba admitirlo, también mucho más feliz.

Ni en millones de años luz hubiera imaginado todo aquello. Siempre había creído que iba a morir de la misma forma que L, joven y luchando por sus convicciones de justicia. Resolviendo casos y siendo incluso más popular que él. Sin embargo, lo que tenía bajo sus narices no calificaba en absoluto a ningún deseo suyo. O eso pensaba…

- Estoy muy contento por Uds. Se ve que llevan una vida de lo más romántica y es algo imprescindible para el ser humano. – Las piernas del mayor se estiraron fuera del sillón de la sala y alcanzando la mano de Light, confesó algo – Toda mi vida pensé que jamás me movería de mi silla y mi computadora. No imaginé que otras cosas existían más allá de la lógica… Pero un hombre no está completo sin encontrar algo tan necesario como el amor. – Apretujó sus dedos entrelazados y sonrió. – Ya es hora de—

Los labios del castaño ahora sellaban los suyos. No podía contenerse cuando las pocas veces que hablaba del amor se refería a él. Claro, lo hacía sonrojar pero sobretodo lo excitaba. No imaginaba la hora de tenerlo a su merced y demostrarle que ese sentimiento estaría allí por muchos años.

- Bien – se cohibió el rubio - ¡Afuera de una vez! – Con los brazos extendidos, y despedidas entrecortadas de ambos jóvenes, Mello los echó antes de que algo más patético y penoso sucediera en su ficticia morada.

- Ese es el Mello que conozco – Recién entonces había actuado como solía hacerlo, según Near ya era hora de que volviera en sí. Se paró junto a él algo aliviado y miró la puerta por donde los padrinos de su hijo se habían marchado. Besó la mejilla de su novio y se perdió en el pasillo, rumbo a la cuna del bebé.

Cuando el cielo se oscureció por completo, sintió repentinamente como si tuviera muchas cosas pendientes por resolver. ¿Qué había pasado con Kira?

- ¡Near! – gritó desde su escritorio lleno de papeles. - ¿Dónde estas?

- Shhhh – Los pasos del rubio cesaron cuando vio la figura delgada del peliblanco en lo que parecía la habitación del niño – No quieres que se despierte, ¿o si? – No tenía en claro si su cuerpo actuaba por si sólo al momento de abrazar a Near por la espalda y descansar la cabeza sobre su hombro antes de mirar con resignación el pequeño capullo que dormía placidamente con la sonrisa más tierna de todo el mundo.

- Así que ya piensas en eso… - La voz tranquila de Near seguía siendo la misma. Mimoso de una forma inadmisible con él, llevó sus delgados dedos hasta las mejillas de Mello y lo obligaron a ceder a sus encantos. Besándolo insaciablemente hasta perder el sentido de la realidad y lo inimaginable. Podía sentir el torso definido de su amante bajo la ropa y su creciente entrepierna a la vez que decidía restregar sus nalgas contra él. – Vamos a la habitación.

- Near – apenas soltó sus labios sintió como si el aire sobrara. Consideraba que la pasaba demasiado bien en ese mundo. Creía que si debía acostumbrarse a vivir con él y su hijo, ya no le molestaba. Tal vez podría haberle ido peor. Bien, lo reconocería. Llegado a ese punto estaba muy lejana la opción de desistir a lo que vendría después, ya que el paso que avanzaba el albino era muy superior al suyo.

Otra vez Near lo obligaba a despertar una nueva emoción, la lujuria.

Durante la noche entera, aquellas posiciones que había visto en revistas y se negaba a realizarlas en alguna situación, no sólo se dio el lujo de probarlas sino que su amante guardaba un libro bajo la cama y cada vez que acababan con una, proponía otra postura que garantizaba el 100% de placer.

Gracias a eso pudo comprender el porqué de su cansancio esa mañana. Y la recóndita satisfacción que sólo entre las sabanas ambos podían llamarse por su nombre verdadero.

.

Al día siguiente, dentro de su mente las opciones y sugerencias volvieron a parecer, haciendo un recuento de lo verdadero, lo significativo y lo irrelevante de algunas cosas que sucedían en esa vida.

Ahora estaba claro que poco le importaba si Near era hombre o mujer, recordaba tener multiplicada la misma atracción que había surgido justo antes de quitarle el dado. Además ya no tenía otros ojos que no fueran para él y los guturales sonidos que provocaba durante el orgasmo. ¡Si la había pasado bomba imponiendo su dominio sobre el cuerpo del joven! Incluso se suponía que lo amaba. Al pensar que pudo haber dicho algún comentario así sus mejillas se colorearon.

Por eso tenían un hijo, ¿o no? Que se llamaba…

En un segundo, una vena sobresalió de su frente y frunció el seño más que de costumbre. Tenía un sentimiento de rabia y enfado ante la posibilidad de que en ese mundo ridículo (aunque ahora ya no tanto), no haya sido él quien le haya puesto el nombre al pequeño. Estaba dispuesto a decapitar al albino si él había elegido un nombre entupido como "Rizos".

Se molestó de inmediato y de un jalón hizo volar la sabana que cubría el cuerpo de Near. Resistiendo la tentación abrupta de dejar otra marca en esa piel nívea, llenas de sus firmas rojizas. - ¿Cómo se llama el bebé?

- Buen día – se limitó a responder, tumbándose de nueva cuenta sobre la almohada. Ante la insistencia del rubio sólo rió. – Es imposible que no sepas el nombre que le pusimos. – le dedicó una mirada seria sobre ese asunto. – Ya que hablas de él, mejor échale un vistazo, me parece que ha estado demasiado callado.

No terminó de oírlo siquiera, confiaba plenamente en que esa debía haber sido su primera opción. No había podido ver con detalle la habitación del niño, y ahora con la luz que alumbraba en los pasillos, seguramente no tardaría en descubrir el nombre que "ambos" le habían colocado.

- Ahí estás… - Si bien esperaba hallar al bebé aún durmiendo, lo primero que vio fue el pequeño cuerpo del nacido sentado rodeado de los barrotes de la cuna y con un par de dados en los pies. A su alrededor parecía tener cualquier clase de juguete de goma o afelpado. Su boca estaba repleta de un objeto gomoso en forma de caramelo gigante, de seguro regalo de L. – uhm…

Movió y giró la cabeza en varias direcciones, pero ninguna pared, mueble o retrato tenía alguna pista de cómo se podía llamar el niño. Al menos ya había averiguado que no era niña, así que ningún nombre femenino sería nombrado dentro esa casa. Luego de algunos minutos se rindió a la tarea, simplemente quedándose desanimado sobre la cuna mientras con sus manos jugaba con el pompón que tenía de cabello su hijo. Un sentimiento tranquilo le subió al pecho.

- Es lo único que saco de mí. – Con un deje de fastidio en su voz, Near hizo su aparición desde la puerta. – Lleva tu mirada y el color de ojos, además de que tiene un carácter muy especial. Lo raro es… - levanto al pequeño en brazos – que no te quiere cerca cuando sabe que me besarás. ¿No es así… - ladeó la cabeza divertido – dulce Nello?

La cabeza entera le daba vueltas, sus ojos se convirtieron en espirales y lo último que supo es que Near le preguntaba si estaba bien, aún después de verlo caer sobre la puerta y desmayarse. ¡Obviamente nada de ese retorcido mundo estaba bien!

***

- Vaya… ya despertó –

Los dolores de cabeza aún continuaban y sentía el cuerpo más entumecido, como si hace mucho tiempo hubiera dejado de funcionar sus extremidades. Parpadeó un par de veces y sólo entonces descubrió que estaba en una cama, dentro de un cuarto compacto y justo al lado de él, en una silla muy cómoda junto a una mesa de roble, Near armaba una torre con naipes.

Matt entró con una taza de chocolate bien caliente y se la depositó en la mesa. Near se retiró como si supiera que era un estorbo en ese momento.

- Nos tenías preocupado. ¿Cómo un libro puede hacerte eso? – con la colilla del cigarrillo en sus labios, le mostró lo duro de la encuadernación del tomo grueso que tenia entre las manos. Explicándole que cuando sucedió el accidente su nuca había ido a parar en la esquina del mismo. Lo que no se atrevió a revelar fue su descuido al dejar los libros que leía en cualquier lugar. – Near se quedó todo el tiempo contigo, me parece que se sintió culpable y no dudó en frenar la investigación hasta que te repusieras. Claro que tus subordinados me trajeron informes regulares sobre la situación…

- ¿Cuánto tiempo? – movió el cuello para adelante y atrás, intentando quitarse el adormecimiento en los hombros.

- Dos días – tiró al tacho de basura su cigarrillo. Mientras sacaba de su ropa unos papeles delgados – Estos son los informes que pediste. – Matt sacudió sus pantalones antes de volver a salir – Bien. Te dejo para que puedas descansar un poco más.

Mello, en menos de dos horas, tenía un panorama completo de la situación. Con algunas de las piezas que retenía para sí, agregado a un par de pistas más, lo hizo sentir más esperanzado de lo cerca que estaba por encontrar a Kira. No podía seguir desperdiciando el tiempo durmiendo sin hacer nada. Las altas horas de la noche no eran un impedimento para seguir persiguiendo el asunto. Así que se vistió con algo que lo abrigara y salió rumbo a los archivos que le pertenecían a Near.

No se inmutó al verlo sentado frente la computadora y comunicándole direcciones a uno de sus asistentes. Mientras él decidió sentarse a su lado, le pareció notar alguna conducta reprimida del albino. Pero ninguno dijo nada y el silencio los acompañó por un par de horas más.

El tiempo necesario para reacomodar los sueños bizarros de Mello y relacionarlos con la realidad. Si desde el principio sabía que se trataba de un sueño, no podía obsesionarse con la idea de que quizás sólo se había proyectado su inconsciente atracción por Near. ¡Y lo fastidiaba enormemente tener que admitirlo! Al menos había sucedido en un sueño, que jamás se haría realidad.

Eso lo puso de buen humor.

Apenas si había notado que su compañero ya no estaba junto a él. De seguro se había ido a dormir. Abrió los ojos un poco más y pudo distinguir claramente detrás de un pilar de papeles, el cubo en origami que había fabricado.

Sin mostrar el mayor interés por ese papel, lo tomó calmadamente y lo desarmó, grabando cada pliegue en su memoria para realizarlo las veces que quisiera y en distintos tamaños. Finalmente cuando extendió el papel por completo, pudo verse como en un pequeño espejo. Aquello que Near guardaba con celos, no era nada más y nada menos que su propia fotografía.

Miró una vez más el monitor y el resto de los pensamientos que estaban a punto de formar la hipótesis sobre Kira, salieron volando y desaparecieron de su cabeza como las envolturas de chocolates ya devorados.

Volvió a estructurar el cubo y lo dejó en el mismo sitio. Tamborileó los dedos con la mente en blanco, esperando porque alguna opción acudiera en su ayuda. Pero no le fue necesario. Para cuando el otro joven volvió a su lado subiendo las piernas a su silla y encogiéndose ante el frio. Mello supo que decir.

- ¿Sabías que tu voz suena muy femenina?

- ¿Si? – El reflejo del aparato alumbró sus rostros, lo suficiente para aclarar sus expresiones. El de vestimenta blanca se limitó a comunicarle su total desconcierto por esa oración. Bajo voluntad propia había decidido hacer un intercambio equivalente. Después de todo él había sido el culpable de que ambos cayeran y gracias al rubio él no había sido el que terminó inconsciente en el suelo. A modo de retribución, quería que supiera la razón de su conducta infantil.

- Así es – Alzándose frete a Near, quien esperaba un golpe bien merecido, sin vergüenza en su actuar, tomó el rostro del menor en sus manos y lo besó, absteniéndose de soltar sus labios hasta que éste correspondió como había calculado. Sin ese rechazo y con las alas de continuar, dejó que sus manos viajaran por cualquier lugar en la piel nívea y ordenó a una de ellas que se concentrara en un punto en especial. Su entrepierna. – Pero eres un hombre. – Sonrió al ver un tinte rosa que delataba vergüenza en las mejillas de su adversario.

Lo que sucedió luego, tan sólo logró saberlo Matt, quien simuló estar dormido mientras desde su habitación vigilaba los movimientos de ambos. No le resultó tan extraño que ese tipo de cosas pasasen, pero si lo había tomado por sorpresa que avanzasen tan rápido. Tuvo que contener las ansias de reírse imaginando las reacciones que cada uno objetaría al día siguiente. Si a las apuradas y entre tropezones ambos jóvenes habían entrado a un dormitorio, eso significaba que la excusa que tenían que reconocer debía resultar de lo más elaborada.

Al fin y al cabo que un buen polvo no se le podía negar a nadie.

*

En las primeras luces del alba, el rubio fue el segundo en abrir los ojos. Se sentía menos cansado pero bastante defraudado consigo mismo en seguir tomando sus propios sentimientos a la ligera. La próxima vez intentaría ser más frío y no se dejaría llevar por ocurrencias extrañas.

Near, a pesar de haberse vestido estaba sentado en la misma cama. Evitando la sensación incómoda en sus bajos mientras miraba de lejos la ventana de su habitación. Era una de esas pocas veces que tenía la cabeza en blanco por completo. No había mucho que pensar, pero si muchas cosas por decir.

Se sentía preocupado por el rumbo que tomarían los dos.

No encontraba forma de cortar la tensa mirada que le propinaba el rubio, así que retomó la idea de jugar con sus cabellos al minuto que recapacitaba ante la posibilidad de usar aquel nombre que Mello había pronunciado entre sueños para la conformación de su equipo.

- Mh… -suspiró suavemente. – Estaba pensando en un nombre… - fijó sus ojos en los de su rubio amigo. - ¿Qué te parece Ne—

Pero la pregunta se quedó a medias, porque Mello lo había besado de improviso esta vez. Él sabía lo que diría y estaba totalmente seguro que no quería volver a oírlo jamás.

Con 19 años cumplidos, aún tenía mucho tiempo por delante para evitar y olvidar que ese nombre existía.

.

* * *

**End.**

* * *

**N/A: **Les dije q era delirante (!) XD aunque al comienzo parecia dramatico, inclusive Near mencionó el Intercambio equivalente de FMA XDDDD.  
A pesar de q este fic lo comencè pensando en una persona especial, realmente me hizo sufrir DX. No sè si le gustará porque le van los fics màs nostalgicos nwn!! Pero a mi no! : DDDDUuu

Espero q les haya gustado y para cualquier consulta, tomatazo o simple review alentador, consulte a su autora 8D!

Gracias por leer~~

PD: Este fic se me ocurriò porque el compañero de mi sis se llama asi xD (yo ya me enamorè del nombre)


End file.
